


Happily Ever After

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer Vacation, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “You and Steve found each other kinda like in the story, and you’re going to live happily ever after!”“You think so, huh?” Tony replied, amused at how Morgan's little mind worked.“I know so. Steve told me,” she replied in her adorably childish, matter-of-fact way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 32
Kudos: 217





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> (Not necessary at all to have read it, but in my head, this happens in the same vacation as in my previous fic 'Vitamin Sea')

“And they all lived happily ever after. The end!” Tony shut the book and gave Morgan a kiss on the forehead. “And now, you go to sleep, little miss.”

“I like that story daddy, it reminds me of us,” Morgan added after a great big yawn escaped her.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Tony asked as he put away the book on her bedside table, getting up to leave.

She shuffled under her covers, settling on her pillow. “You and Steve found each other kinda like in the story, and you’re going to live happily ever after!”

“You think so, huh?” Tony replied, amused at how her little mind worked.

“I know so. Steve told me,” she replied in her adorably childish, matter-of-fact way.

“Steve told you that?” Tony sat back on her bed, curious to know what that was about, even though he knew Morgan should be going to bed right now.

She shrugged as much as she could from under her current position, answer the same way she would if she were giving an answer about the colour of the sky, or her favourite Rescue Rider. “Yeah. He asked me if we could be a family, like in the book he read me, and I said I liked that. Steve is nice, daddy.”

He knew he probably shouldn’t pry, but she had started it, and he was getting curious now. “Steve is nice, I know, that’s why I keep him around. When did he ask you that?”

“Last week.”

“And… you’d be okay with that? Having Steve around for, well, forever?”

“Yeah. He reads me stories and he plays with me and he’s better at braiding my hair than you are. And he makes you smile a lot. I like when you smile.”

Tony smiled fondly at that. “I like when he makes me smile too, kiddo.”

“When he asks you, you’re going to say yes then? And we can keep him forever?”

Tony laughed softly. “Yeah. I think if Steve wants, we can definitely keep him forever. But now, I need you to go to bed, okay? We’re going to the amusement park tomorrow, and you don’t want to be tired for that!” Morgan shook her head, her eyes already half-shut. “Good night, sweetie.” He kissed her again before leaving her room.

He replayed the conversation in his head as he headed for the balcony where Steve and Peter were. He wasn’t sure what to make of it – she did have an overactive imagination, especially where princesses and fairy tales were involved. For all he knew, she could have completely twisted the conversation around and that wasn’t even close to what Steve had said or asked. The idea of forever did sound really nice though, and he let it simmer in his mind, bubbling happily as he reached the balcony.

“I’m telling you, it’s totally real! Look it up,” Tony heard Peter say as he and Steve were chatting away, laughing at whatever Peter was explaining. They both looked over to the door as Tony pulled it shut.

“Hey sweetheart. Morgan go down okay?” Steve asked from his spot on one of the loungers. He’d come to love laying there and watching the stars, which they didn’t get to see often in New York.

“Yeah, she was fine. Just made me read her a couple extra stories. Couldn’t say no.” Tony answered sheepishly, walking over to where Steve sat. He definitely knew saying no to his daughter was one of the few things he couldn’t do easily, especially when it involved extra bedtime snuggles. She had him wrapped around her little fingers sometimes.

“Those brown eyes are hard to resist; I’ll give her that much. Wonder where she gets it from?” Steve smirked up at Tony.

“Well, that’s my cue. I’ll go call MJ and play some videogames I think.” Peter shot up from his spot on the lounger next to Steve’s.

“You sure? You can hang out with us if you want, we don’t mind,” Steve asked.

“Nah, you get all lovey and kissey, and just no. I’m good. Besides, I wanna get some sleep early if we’re going to Disney tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Steve answered.

“I resent the fact that you think we get all gross though,” Tony added. “Adults are allowed to be in love and kiss, Peter.” Steve laughed as Tony placed a loud smack on his cheek.

“I didn’t say gross, I said you two are basically the living equivalent of the heart-eyes emojis. And the one with the little hearts around their faces? You clearly need your alone time.”

Tony tossed a pillow at him, making the two other men on the balcony laugh even more. As Peter entered the house, Tony lay himself on top of Steve, snuggling in as tight as he could like they’d done every night since they got to California for their vacation.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, the ocean air making him shiver a bit in contrast to how warm Steve felt under him. “What did Morgan have you read?”

“Basically, everything with a princess in it, except Little Mermaid.” Tony smiled against Steve’s chest, knowing why Morgan wouldn’t let him read it.

“Yeah, she usually gets me to read that one to her,” Steve answered, sounding pleased with himself. “She says I sound cute when I do Flounder’s voice.”

They were quiet for a time, Steve holding Tony close as they looked at the stars. Tony’s mind was racing with the conversation he’d had with Morgan, unsure if he should bring it up or not. Steve asked about their plans for the next day and what they should pack before heading to bed. He had been just as excited at the prospect of visiting Disney as they both knew Morgan would be when she found out that’s where they were headed. Steve listed off items and made a mental list of things not to forget, perfectly oblivious to the conflict in Tony’s head as he only hummed along to what Steve was saying. His brain finally made the decision for him as he blurted out the words without really thinking.

“So, um… Morgan mentioned a conversation you two had last week.” Tony felt a surge of anxiety flood through him. What if this was all wrong and started a conversation neither of them was ready for? He could always just backtrack or try and change the topic.

“How she remembers such tiny little details about things we said weeks or months ago is beyond me, when she can’t remember where she leaves her sandals half the time,” Steve replied with a laugh, rubbing a hand along Tony’s back. This was the perfect out. Steve didn’t push him for more details. He could basically just ignore he’d said anything. Except, he couldn’t.

“I know. She said you’d asked her something. Something about _us_. And it just seemed a bit, I dunno… Odd?”

“Why would it be odd?” Steve asked slowly, like he was trying to remember what conversation that may have been or feeling the same thing Tony was in not being sure about broaching the topic. He felt Steve’s heartbeat pick up under him, and the smallest shift in how he was holding Tony.

“Maybe not odd, just,” Tony sat himself up, straddling over Steve and the lounger so he could properly look at Steve, who seemed nervous all of a sudden. “I just wasn’t expecting it from her, I guess. But, the jist of it was that you told her you wanted us to be a family. For forever.”

Steve swallowed loudly, his blue eyes searching Tony’s face, even in the dim light. “What if I do, want that?” Steve answered, even slower than before.

“So, that is what you talked about then?” Tony’s voice was quiet, as he processed the turn of events. A small smile played at his lips as he waited for one of them to fill in the silence.

“I, um. Wow.” Steve awkwardly sat himself up as well, moving Tony easily so they could both sit comfortably over the lounger. He took Tony’s hands in his before adding simply. “I wasn’t expecting her to say anything.”

“She’s 7. She’s not really good at keeping secrets. Plus, she basically thinks you’re a puppy and asked if we can keep you forever,” Tony interjected, trying to lighten the mood, and managing a light chuckle from Steve in return.

“I did ask her about that, yes. We were reading her book and Prince Eric and Ariel get married at the end, and I asked her if she would mind if you and I did that, someday. She wasn’t fully sure what it meant, so I told her it would mean that you and I would be together, happily ever after, like in her books. And that, we would be a family – with her mom too, of course. And she said she would really like that.”

Tony nodded, although he wasn’t really sure why he was nodding. Steve’s hands were holding his tightly now, his thumbs rubbing over Tony’s knuckles. Steve couldn’t look away from them for a while as he kept speaking.

“I asked Peter too. If he minded. I know he’s not ours. Or, _yours_ I should say, but it feels like it sometimes. It felt like I needed his permission before I asked. He was really happy about it too. And, before we left, when you had me pick up Morgan… I asked Pepper.” Steve finally looked up at him, his blue eyes shining. “I know it might seem weird, but I just had to ask her. And she was okay with it too. Said she was happy that you were happy, and that she couldn’t imagine a better step-parent for Morgan. That meant a lot actually.”

“She’s right. You’re amazing with her.”

“Thanks. Although, we will need to chat about secrets.” Steve laughed as he reached into his pocket. “I had planned on waiting until later this week, but I guess now is good too.”

“Steve?” Tony whispered when he saw the band Steve was now twirling around his index finger.

“I want this Tony. I want you, and Morgan. And Peter and Pepper and the bots – Damn it, I forgot to talk to Dum-E.” They both laughed softly. “I want that life with you. Forever.” Steve was still fiddling with the band, but his eyes didn’t leave Tony’s face while he spoke, so sure and earnest and with so much fondness in his eyes, that Tony could feel tears prickling the back of his own.

Tony smiled and nodded, this time knowing exactly why. “I want that too,” he whispered back. Steve’s face broke in the brightest smile Tony had ever seen on him and he leaned in to kiss Tony, his hand coming to the back of his neck as he did. Tony could feel the cool metal of the ring still on the tip of his finger pressing against his skin, making him smile into the kiss.

Steve rested their foreheads together as he took in a shaky breath. “That was easier than I anticipated.”

“Can you- can you say it, though? I know it’s silly, but-“

“Not silly at all,” Steve whispered, brushing his nose against Tony’s. In one easy motion, he moved off the lounger, and got down on one knee in front of Tony. He moved the ring from his finger to hold it in his right hand, ready to be placed on Tony’s waiting left hand. “Anthony Edward Stark – love of my life – will you marry me?”

“Yes, I will,” Tony replied firmly. He looked down as Steve pushed the ring on his finger. “I love you.”

“Me too, sweetheart” Steve answered back, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his neck. “Always.”

_(And they all lived happily ever after)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent, completely written for me, fluffy happy silly perfect little thing. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it yesterday <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise - because I have been asked - the AU is being updated soon! Just want to make sure I do it right.


End file.
